In a computer system, a management controller, such as a Baseboard Management Controller (BMC) may be coupled to various devices in the computer system. Some examples of devices may include Host Bus Adaptors (HBA), Network Interface Controllers (NIC), or other similar types of devices. For simplicity, such devices are referred generally as devices or adaptors. The devices may be coupled to the management controller over a bandwidth limited binary communications channel. For example, the devices and management controller may be coupled to each other over a communications channel such as an Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) bus, System Management Bus (SMBus), Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) bus, or other, similar type of communications channel. The management controller may communicate with the device over this communications channel to produce and consume configuration for the device and to query the device for operational statistics.